


i love play rehearsal

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: spierfeld week [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Spierfeld Week, but i loved the idea, fake dating au, ish, it's definitely not your typical fake dating au, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “So I guess we’re dating now,” Bram said.Simon’s breath hitched in his throat. “Are - are we?”“What? Oh, I was just reading from the script,” Bram said, smirking. “See, I can act, too.”-or-A not-so-typical (love song) fake-dating AU : )Title: "I Love Play Rehearsal" from Be More Chill





	i love play rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 6: Fake Dating AUs

It was that time of year again. Simon was auditioning for Creekwood High’s spring musical, and for the first time in his theater career, he’d gotten a callback. A freaking callback. He actually had a chance at a lead this year and he couldn’t even believe it. The callback list had gone up that afternoon, and the callbacks were scheduled for the next afternoon. He’d picked up a copy of the scene that would be used for the callback from Ms. Albright’s office a few minutes earlier; she’d smiled at him as he left, and he’d smiled back. Now, all that was left to do was to find someone who would run lines with him.

Simon walked into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot and throwing his backpack onto his bed. He pulled out the makeshift script and scrolled through his very short list of contacts, hoping one of them would be able to help him rehearse.

The scene in question was between a boy and a girl whom the boy had a crush on. Simon definitely needed to practice acting like he was in love with girls (it had been quite a few years since Simon had even thought he _might_ like a girl), so he figured he should try and see if either Abby or Leah was available first.

Abby would actually be perfect because she also had theater experience so she would be the most helpful to him. Unfortunately, she’d chosen not to audition that year because she wanted to get a job and focus on her grades in preparation for college applications. Simon also knew she was busy that day because she worked after school pretty much every day.

Leah was probably available, though, so he called her.

“Hey, Si, what’s up?” Leah said, answering the phone on the second ring.

“Hey, Leah, are you busy right now?”

“Yeah, I’m in line for a concert. Why?”

“Oh, I just needed someone to run lines with for my callback tomorrow, but I can ask someone else. It’s all good.”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Si, I wish I could help. You know I would, but I’ve had these tickets for months. I really hope you get the part!”

Simon smiled. “Thanks, Leah. I want to hear all about this concert tomorrow, okay?”

“Of course. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Simon hung up the phone and looked back down at his contacts list again. He knew Nick was busy with soccer practice, and so was Garrett. Then his eyes fell on the last person whom he hadn’t considered yet.

Bram Greenfeld.

Bram, who’d sprained his ankle last week at practice so he couldn’t play for at least two or three weeks, at least according to Nick.

Bram, who Simon was secretly in love with.

They weren’t close or anything, but they sat together at lunch with all of their friends, and Simon didn’t have anyone else to call to rehearse with him.

Bram it was, then.

Dial tones had never sounded so ominous.

“Simon?” Bram asked softly, when he answered the phone.

“Hey, Bram,” he began slowly. “I, uh, can you come over?”

_Shit_.

“I mean, not like that. Um, I need help rehearsing for my callback tomorrow.”

“You got a callback? Congrats, man, that’s awesome!”

“Thank you. I have to know this scene well enough by tomorrow to be able to perform it with whoever they’re calling back for the female lead. Can you come over and rehearse with me? I know that’s kind of a weird request but everyone else is busy.”

“Sure. Give me a few minutes.”

“Thank you so much, Bram, you’re a lifesaver.”

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Simon ran downstairs and opened the door and saw Bram, looking adorable as ever. Simon tried so hard not to blush as he mumbled, “Come in” and gestured for Bram to follow him upstairs.

“So what kind of scene is this?” Bram asked, picking up the script lying on Simon’s bed.

“So the guy, the character I have a callback for, is in love with this girl.” Simon paused, expecting a reaction from Bram, but he just nodded, so Simon continued. “He’s in love with this girl and he wants to ask her out, but he’s too nervous.”

“I’m playing the girl, then?” Bram asked, smiling softly.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that. Leah and Abby were both busy and I just need someone to read the lines back to me and —”

“It’s okay, Simon, don’t worry. I like spending time with you, and I really do want you to get this role.”

“You do?”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?” Simon smiled. “Let’s get to it, then.”

They began reading through the scene. Simon was a bit hesitant at first, but it felt even more natural as he imagined himself saying all of this to Bram instead of whatever female character this was.

And then his eyes reached the bottom of the page.

“So I guess I would, um, kiss you here. Your character, that is,” Simon said, stumbling over his words as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Yeah, it seems like it.” Bram and Simon looked at each other, neither of them daring to say anything out of fear of making the situation even more awkward.

Simon didn’t know what came over him, but before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Bram’s.

He started freaking out and was about to pull his lips away when, to his complete and utter surprise, he felt Bram start to kiss back. Simon let his eyes slide shut as he leaned into it, wondering if he was dreaming. Bram’s hands slid into his hair and he pulled Simon closer.

_Nope, definitely not dreaming._

Finally, they pulled away.

“So I guess we’re dating now,” Bram said.

Simon’s breath caught in his throat. “Are - are we?”

“What? Oh, I was just reading from the script,” Bram said, smirking. “See, I can act, too.”

“Bram Greenfeld, oh my freaking goodness you are such a tease.” He laughed. “But seriously, I really like you.”

“I like you, too, I always have.”

“Can we be boyfriends for real?”

“Yes, God, _yes_ ,” Bram replied, pulling Simon in for another kiss.

 

———

 

Real dating was so much better than fake dating.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As I mentioned, my theater nerd self has been reawakened, and holy heck I love Be More Chill. I might be going to see the Off-Broadway production this summer, and I'm so freaking excited!!!!!  
> 2\. This is definitely not the usual fake-dating AU, but I got the idea and just went with it.  
> 3\. Bram is secretly also good at acting. It's canon now : )  
> 4\. Even though this fic and my last fic are both theater-related, they are in no way connected. Read them separately.  
> 5\. I apologize that this is late!!
> 
> You guys know the drill: [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
